


The Champion

by LadyBardock



Series: Single Shots [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, End of career, Fascination, M/M, MMA, Muscles, Sports, True Love, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is a very successful actor, but for his newest production he needs to gain some serious muscles... When his manager finds him a trainer, Kili has no idea it's a MMA world champion... Lots of misunderstandings and not talking about their emotions leads to many complicated situations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champion

“How’s your leg?” Dwalin asked with concern.

“Still causing piss pain...” Fili complained and ordered another beer.

Sitting at the bar with his old mate and teacher happened at least twice a month. Now that his pro MMA career was over, things seemed more dull than ever.

“Fifteen wins in a row, if not for your knee... you could have made it to the top of the world.” Dwalin was grim. “History likes to repeat itself.” He thought of himself and his own past problems, the military, the injury ending his boxing career.

“Life sucks...” Fili growled.

“Have you got a job?” Dwalin’s next question made him cringe even more.

“Not yet... But I’m going to have to find something soon.” Fili admitted with defeat.

“Did you invest the money from wins?” Dwalin asked gently.

“I did. But my medical bills took a lot... I’m going to sell my house and car.” Fili told him. “They are worth a lot, and well I can’t afford to keep both anymore.”

“I’m going to think of something, but for now you can work at my gym.” Dwalin proposed.

“And work with the rich and famous and selfish?” Fili grimaced.

“It certainly does pay the bills... Actually I was thinking of getting you into film production, but hey...” Dwalin smiled.

“Film production?” Fili was puzzled.

“They always need idiots who can fight, either to do stunt fights or to teach actors on set.” Dwalin smiled.

“I’m not sure I can deal with stars and their shit.” Fili complained.

“Whatever pays the bills!” Dwalin laughed and raised his glass. “To funny ways of making cash!”

“I’ll drink to that!” Fili raised his beer.

\------

After hired a real estate agent to sell his house, he had enough cash to start making plans. He could easily pay the bills for a few months even without a job. He sold his Ferrari, and bought a Prius but it was rational and cheaper. He had to make the best of what he had left.

“Come in!” Dwalin greeted him with a huge smile.

“It’s great to see you! Nice place!” Fili glanced around the posh gym. There were a few men training boxing, and further away a few women training fitness.

“So you want a job?” Dwalin smiled at him.

“I’m not starving yet... but hey some extra cash would be useful.” Fili admitted with difficulty.

“Come into my office I got an offer or two which might suit your possibilities.” Dwalin smiled.

“What kind of job offers?” Fili asked him slowly.

“I need someone to train an actor in martial arts, he needs basic skills to be able to play some role. Now that’s the easy task, four two hours trainings here in the gym a week for like two months.” Dwalin pointed to the facilities there.

“The second job?” Fili asked.

“That’s more demanding.” Dwalin admitted. “A friend of mine who works as an agent has a star who needs to gain serious muscle mass before filming. The role requires extreme fitness and agility.”

“What’s challenging about that?” Fili asked.

“Seven weeks to get him ready, the contract would be a training every day, at his house.” Dwalin told him.

“Does he have training equipment?” Fili asked.

“The agent says they will have it equipped according to my guidelines.” Dwalin told him.

Fili inhaled thinking of the implications of these kind of tasks. “How much?”

“The easy one sixteen grand total.” Dwalin smiled, the shock on Fili’s face was genuine.

“For two months of working?” Fili was stunned.

“For two months in total.” Dwalin told him. “The other job would be ten grand a week.”

“You’re shitting me?” Fili gulped.

“Nope!” Dwalin smiled.

“Fine, I’ll take both!” Fili laughed.

\-----

Meeting Bofur was a fun experience, he saw the comedian in many films and now in real life he turned out fun and witty too. Many trainings turned into goofing around, but Bofur was preparing for a comedy, so practising martial arts in a comical way was what he really needed. To seem skilled in the art, but to twist it a bit.

His second job began the next week. After giving the feisty agent a list of equipment, Fili was faced with a demand he did not predict, but well, free accommodation in the job and taking care of the actor’s diet couldn’t be all that difficult.

Until he met the actor in question.

Killian Durin. Spoiled, always in tabloids, from a super rich family and with a booming career. Add to that extremely slim and lean, absolutely no visible muscles. And no attitude to prepare diligently.

\------

Kili was depressed, the role was taking a huge toll on him, and the idea of changing physical looks was depressing. All his life he was slim, and now Nori pushed him into a job where he had to gain muscles.

Just seeing the trainer ticked him. He had so much muscle, so firm wide and strong. He was everything Kili wanted to be. Add to that beautiful blue eyes, blond hair and a smile with dimples. For fuck’s sake!

There was no way they could get along, Kili had absolutely no will to train. He tried it before and it never worked. His fate was to look like a teenager even if he wasn’t, and Nori’s complains that he was too old to play teenagers anymore were just a thorn in his side.

“You’re going to prepare for this role!” Nori yelled at him at first chance. Evidently the trainer began complaining about him. “Do you know much work it took to get you this role? I had to fucking push Gandalf into the corner to even consider you for it... and now you’re not giving a crap?”

“Get me another role... one that doesn’t require this much effort!” Kili yelled back.

“I told you before! You’re too old to get roles like that! If you want to change category you must start looking more like the adult you are!” Nori yelled.

 _‘Not to mention start acting like an adult...’_ Fili thought grimly, he couldn’t help but overhear their fight especially with how loud they were yelling at each other. He was slowly getting used to the idea he would get fired any minute now. This star no matter how cute, sexy and nice on the TV screen, in real life was exactly what Fili thought of actors. Spoiled to the limit. Demanding, fussy and irritating. He wanted to lose this job. He desperately needed a source of income, but this was a bit too much for him to handle.

“This is all a fucking joke! I have to eat according to some crazy diet! I hate cottage cheese!” Kili yelled. “I hate nuts and I hate lentils!”

“Training plus diet! That’s the only way!” Nori growled. “A few weeks and later keeping the diet during filming and you’ll do great!”

“To fuck with that! I don’t want to!” Kili became emotional.

“Man up!” Nori hissed.

When Nori walked up to Fili he heard a ‘Good luck.’ And the red head rushed to his crazy flame painted car.

“So what’s today...” The star looked down and sad. As if the agent used a secret weapon on him.

“A run on the beach?” Fili proposed trying to start from something easy, using the supreme advantage of the posh house.

The star inhaled deeply with pain, and finally nodded.

\------

“So what kind of food do you like eating?” Fili tried to reach out, the star was solemn all day. After a very long run on the beach, to Fili’s surprise Killian could actually keep up with him.

“Pizza... fried chicken. I love jellies...” The star mumbled.

“Eggs?” Fili asked.

“Eggs are okay.” Killian admitted.

“Do you like salmon?” Fili enquired.

“I don’t really like fish... but it’s better than lentils.” Kili admitted with difficulty. “I really hate milk.”

“Sea food?” Fili asked.

“Yuk!” The star cringed.

“Beans?” Fili continued.

“Not so much.” Kili grimaced again.

“I’ll try to make something you will like for dinner.” Fili promised.

The star did not even bother to reply.

\-----

When Fili came back from his training with Bofur, he did some shopping. After cooking dinner he found Killian on the terrace practising his new role. That was the only thing he seemed dedicated to do.

“Dinner is ready.” He told him trying to stay calm and sound nice and inviting.

“I’m not hungry...” The star mumbled.

“You need to eat healthy food and healthy portions exactly at the same time.” Fili tried to control his voice.

The star gazed at him with anger in his dark eyes.

“Fine!” He growled with spite and walked to the table. He sat there with a scowl. “What’s this?” He finally hissed.

“Grilled chicken with an avocado dressing, brown rice and salad.” Fili replied on the verge of yelling at his client. His best paying irritating sexy client.

With a deep scowl the star began playing with the food.

Fili barely stopped the angry reaction he immediately felt.

“Do you seriously think this will work?” The star grimaced.

“It will.” Fili told him coldly.

“Fuck fine!” The star growled and began eating in a fast pace, as if something disgusting was on the plate and it was a dare.

“How did you like it?” Fili asked slowly.

Killian did not look at him, he just looked down on the empty plate. “It was okay.” He finally admitted.

“Set your alarm clock at six am.” Fili told him firmly.

Killian just lowered his head even more.

\-----

Waking up early was always difficult, he hated early mornings, and his job often meant getting up at absurd hours. So when at home he really liked sleeping in. And now his fucking trainer told him 6 a.m. Kili was fairly certain that if he hadn’t got up, he would be woken up. So with huge difficulty he dragged himself out a few minutes before six.

He got dressed, brushed his teeth and pulled back his long hair. Another stupid requirement for this fucking job.

“I’m glad to see you’re ready.” Fili tried to hide the huge relief.

“What’s first?” Kili hissed.

“A run on the beach.” Fili said the one thing he knew Killian liked.

“Good.” Kili grabbed a towel and a bottle with water.

After coming back after eight, Fili prepared a light breakfast. Mozzarella, tomatoes, basil leaves. Add to that scrambled eggs and a healthy portion of brown whole-wheat bread and natural butter.

Killian did not say anything, he just obediently eat everything Fili pushed at him.

“An half hour rest and we’re beginning the weight lifting training.”  Fili announced only to hear an irritated gasp.

\------

A week later Kili did not look much different, but when his manager weighted him and to their surprise it turned out he gained nearly eleven pounds.

“Where the hell is all that mass?” Nori glanced at Kili.

“Two or three more weeks and the change will be visible. Muscle mass builds up in place of everything else and soon it will stop fitting his frame.” Fili calmly explained.

“Good! Six more weeks!” Nori reminded Kili pointing a finger at him. “Has he been behaving?” Nori asked Fili.

“Our cooperation has been fruitful.” Fili nodded.

“Good!” Nori smiled. “If he causes problems call me!” Nori assured him calmly.

\------

“So where do you go in the afternoons?” The sudden question shocked Fili, so far the actor pretty much ignored him. He did what was needed but he ignored him as a person.

“I have another client.” Fili replied calmly.

There was no reaction, no following question, nothing.

Fili was disappointed with this job, first of all his client was rude, insincere and cold. He was fussy and distant. Meeting Killian Durin felt like meeting your idol, he always admired his films. He always liked the way he looked, so much so even one of his ex boyfriends reminded him of him. There was some kind of sheer physical fascination, and now seeing him every day without a t-shirt wasn’t helping. His frame was slowly filling in, but his manager was happy with the changes. He liked the long curly hair, more than the shorter hair he had for many films. If not for the unfriendly attitude, if not for the job, he would love to approach him, but now he realised Killian was nothing he wanted in a boyfriend.

\-----

Kili felt torn. He wanted to continue to rebel, but Nori’s words were ringing in his head. About him being a selfish spoiled brat and that he should become mature and adult. It was time to stand on his own. To prove to his uncle and to his friends he was an adult.

His trainer was the most infuriating person in the world. Cold. Stone cold. Demanding, even more than Thorin. He could still hear his uncle’s words. Cold and shunning. About how acting was not a real profession, it took years to prove his worth. But all that time Kili felt unimportant and insignificant. His trainer did not talk to him unless necessary. He cooked food, and although Kili never felt the need to eat healthy, he had to admit to himself he actually liked the things now on the plates in front of him. He felt physically good.

If only he could be rid of the blond trainer. Not to see those firm muscles, strong broad arms. If only he could erase the sight of the blond in swimming trunks, showing his beautifully shaped stomach, and the huge dragon tattoo on his back. You could learnt anatomy on him, every part of his body beautifully shaped. He wondered how much vain was he. To focus all he had just on his body.

When after three weeks he saw the first signs of a six pack and abs. His arms were even more lean than when he trained archery as a teen, his legs were now very strong. The effort to do it was huge, training most of the day, but the result was slowly meeting Nori’s and the producers’ expectations.

“Hey, How are you old chap?” Bofur laughed on the phone. “I hear you’re doing some extreme training?”

“Nori forced me...” Kili growled.

“You know him.” Bofur laughed. He and Nori were ex lovers, but there was still a tingling on Bofur’s side and all his friends knew he had a huge soft spot for the red haired manager.

“I’m doing some training as well, but it’s more about fun. I’m preparing for a martial art comedy!” Bofur told him.

“That’s great! It sounds like lots of fun!” Kili smiled happy his friend was getting ready for a new role.

“You know what? Why don’t you come over? I train four times a week at Fundin’s Gym, we could play around together, my trainer won’t mind the extra company! He’s really great!” Bofur blurred out.

Thinking of the afternoon alone again Kili gazed at the time. “Where does your training start?”

“Half an hour.” Bofur told him.

“I’ll be there.” Kili promised.

\------

“Kili come over here!” Bofur pulled him inside the huge posh gym, most of the local celebrities trained here. Dwalin’s fame as a boxing champion meant the most demanding clients respected him.

As they entered Bofur pulled him to the changing room, and later to the training rings.

Kili saw some familiar faces, Bofur guided him to a ring where Dwalin’s characteristic silhouette could be seen.

“That’s my trainer.” Bofur pointed to the second man on the mat.

Kili just stood there stunned. That was his trainer. His trainer was fighting with Dwalin, as if they were equal, a lot of the people surrounding the ring and cheering.

“Take him down Oakenshield!” Someone yelled.

“Fundin don’t be a pussy!” Someone else yelled.

“Damn you’re too young!” Dwalin playfully grabbed Fili by the neck, both were sweaty and had laboured breathing.

Kili tried to focus but he was never really into sports, but even he knew he heard that last name before. He pulled out his phone and quickly googled Oakenshield and saw a huge bio with a photo of a person he knew all too well. His career was really something, lots of titles, lots of wins. Kili browsed the photos from tournaments and fights. The blond with a belt of UFC Champion.

He didn’t gaze back at the ring, but deep inside he had a million questions bottling up. Why did he end his career? Was he related to Frerin Oakenshield from Thorin’s unit from the Gulf War? Why was a MMA Champion training him? Why didn’t he say anything about his career? Why didn’t Nori tell him he hired a champion to do the humiliating job of taking care of Kili?

“Hey Fil, I hope you don’t mind a friend of mine will join us today!” Bofur yelled.

Fili slowly gazed at the crowd around the ring, easily spotting the last person on Earth he was expecting. His second charge. Playing on his phone obviously not interested in watching the fight or the club itself.

“As you wish.” Fili replied trying to hide the coldness in his voice.

“Hi!” He told the brunet trying to be polite.

“Hey.” Killian did not even look at him.

“Let’s get started Bofur!” Fili decided to focus on his main task for the moment.

“Damn, can you make me as good as Dwalin?” Bofur joked.

“In your dreams!” Fili laughed. “Start stretching!” He ordered, and himself rushed to get some water. Ignoring the person standing in the middle in front of the ring.

After the first general training, in which Killian actually decided to take part, Fili focused on showing Bofur the moves he needed.

Soon it was the three of them, moving and training slowly.

\------

Kili had no idea how he got home, but the moment he entered he rushed to his room and to his laptop. He browsed the internet for everything about him, trying to find more photos. Soon he sat there nervous and watching film after film. Fight after fight. Interview after interview.

A knock startled him, so he quickly closed his laptop.

“Dinner.” The blond calmly told him.

“Coming.” Kili put away the laptop. He rushed to the dining room, only to see two plates set. For him and the blond, as far away as the table allowed it. He did not say anything more, he just sat down and began eating quickly, gazing at the blond from time to time. The food was good, as always, he had no idea what type of fish it was or what the funny rice thing was, but it tasted great. As much as he ate in a hurry, the blond was taking his time. Kili for the first time was stunned with the dead silence. They never really talked, but he finally noticed it. He talked more to his cleaner who came twice a week, than to his trainer who lived with him. Who was going to live with him for four more weeks.

“Thank you for a great dinner.” Kili said slowly, he saw some kind of surprise in those emotionless blue eyes. Today he saw another side to this infuriating person, a vivid passionate fighting side, a funny and witty side while training with Bofur. Another person when next to him. And slowly it hit him, the blond didn’t like him at all. More like he despised him. Not showing it directly, never voicing it, but so cold, Kili wished he didn’t say or do the things he did at the beginning. Ignoring him, belittling him, thinking low of him.

“You’re welcome.” The blond replied calmly.

“Is there anything planned for the evening?” Kili asked slowly.

“No.” The blond replied. “You did extra training today with Bofur.”

“I’d like to go swimming.” Kili decided.

The blond looked surprised a bit. “Any physical activity is beneficial in your situation.” He told him calmly.

“Will you go with me?” Kili tried not to seem to beg for his time and attention.

“Sounds okay.” Fili tried to remain calm, and not think about seeing the brunet half naked. He admired him before, slim and frail looking. But with the passing weeks and the muscles showing, Killian looked even better. More mature and more handsome than ever, as Fili desperately tried not to let it affect him. It was just a job, Killian was just a rude client he had to stomach a few more weeks.

“How do I look now?” Kili showed himself to the champion, hoping to gain some recognition. Feeling extremely self conscious and shy in a way.

“I told you it would work.” The blond said calmly, not addressing the changes much. Fili bit on his own tongue, trying to stop the words of admiration he wanted to scream out. Not to make the selfish star realise what huge a huge influence he had on him. What a temptation he was, physically at least. How much Fili wanted him.

“Let’s go!” Kili tried to show some enthusiasm despite the blond’s coldness.

After a long swim in the ocean they returned to the beach, just to watch the sunset.

Kili thought it was kind of ironic, he was watching the sunset with the most lust worthy person on the planet. In the most romantic setting possible, feeling cool and hot at the same time. He wondered if Philip was gay or straight, but most people were straight by definition. Yet they were sitting a few feet apart, both looking at the sunset, ignoring each other. Not talking.

“It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?” Kili tried to engage once again.

“It is.” The blond’s laconic answer nearly drove Kili crazy.

“I always wanted a house at the seaside. Being raised in London was depressing.” Kili tried one last time, trying to be more personal, trying to reach out.

“You don’t have to pretend you want to be friends.” The cold shoulder made Kili breathless. “I’m just an employee, a servant if you prefer.”

Kili went silent completely. “You’re not a servant.” Kili finally whispered.

“Whatever.” Fili did not let the words and strange attempts to connect to him affect him in any way. This was some kind of game. Some kind of trick. And he wasn’t going to play.

“I’m just trying to make this feel a bit more normal.” Kili confessed.

“Why?” The blond hissed. “Why are you pretending now? After four weeks of being the most stuck up person on the planet?”

“I want to get to know you better.” Kili confessed in a low voice, feeling stupid all of a sudden.

“Just stop the shit. What do you want?” Fili hissed feeling irritated, this was some crazy game and he really did not feel like any bullshit.

“You.” Kili confessed feeling hot and red, but he just had to say the truth.

The laugh he heard was a thorn in his side.

“As what? A friend?” The blond hissed.

“I want you to fuck me.” Kili had no idea that thought was voice out loud until he felt two strong warm lips crash into his. He felt two strong arms embrace him, and pull him close.

“So you need a deep strong fuck?” The blond taunted in between heated kisses.

“More...” Kili rasped disappointed the kiss ended.

“You insatiate little...” Fili did not finish the sentence as Killian’s lips pushed into his demanding more. With ease he lifted him and as if he weighted nothing he carried him back into the house.

\------

Kili woke up feeling more satisfied than ever before. He had his fair share of bed partners of both sexes, he enjoyed being fucked as much as he liked fucking a beautiful girl. His fame and fortune giving him even more chances, but being in the spotlight made him withhold his sexual appetites to people he really trusted.

It was a night unlike any other, but truth to be told Kili never felt so much attraction towards any of his bed partners. Philip was stunning and beautiful, and having the chance to finally touch him, to finally kiss him, to finally feel his strong body, drove Kili crazy with lust. Finding the other side to the cold blond, the tender touch, the gentleness and fierceness was a surprise. He never did anything without making sure Kili was okay with it, and yet everything he suggested seemed just right.

Kili stretched lazily brushing against the warm body next to him.

“It’s time to get up and start training.” The cold voice did not show any recognition of the night full of sex.

“Fine fine... have it your way...” Kili mumbled and reached for his huge cock.

“What the...” Philip tried to protest, but when Kili’s lips reached their target, he inhaled deeply and gently touched his hair.

“People lose most calories during sex... it’s the best form of exercise. Or so they write in Cosmopolitan!” Kili grinned and in a swift move reached for the lube.

\-----

Sex as exercise. What a crazy concept. But so pleasant. Fili immersed into everything the star was throwing at him, the crazy endless sex, the snuggling and kissing. Playful eating together. Flirting. It was a dream, a crazy insane dream. It wasn’t possible. It wouldn’t last, and as he grasped every following day, he was thrilled to find the next one the same. Full of his smiles. Full of touches and kisses. A crazy time as if he was stuck in a dream.

Weeks flew by, and with huge admiration he observed the physical changes become more pronounced. As he admired him in a slim meagre version, now Killian was stunning. Firm chest, beautifully shaped abdomen and legs. Simply breathtaking firm ass.

When Nori dropped by for the next check up, he was so stunned, he grinned madly.

“You look fantastic! I told you it was worth it!” Nori embraced him tenderly. “Doesn’t he look stunning? A real heart breaker! Not a whimsy teen!”

“Two more weeks.” Fili told him calmly.

“Work hard!” Nori hugged Fili for a change. “Do you want to come to Wales for the filming? You could help him on the set, it’s six weeks of filming he needs to follow a diet and continue training at least a bit.”

“That would be great!” Killian smiled with relief.

“You’re the only person he actually listens to!” Nori joked trying to sway Fili into coming.

“That is if you don’t have other obligations.” Killian asked worried.

“I’ve got time.” Fili assured them calmly. The bliss a few weeks longer together.

“So I’ll arrange everything!” Nori smiled. “Do you think you could manage just the two of you? I got a lot of work here.”

“So I’m suppose to make sure he eats, trains and gets to work?” Fili asked calmly.

“Basically yes! And you make a great bodyguard at the same time! Don’t worry I’ll make it worth it!”  Nori assured him.

“Sounds okay.” Fili did not show how much it thrilled him, just to go along with Killian. The money was not really important.

\------

“I was wondering...” Kili asked when they were in bed trying to relax a bit. Somehow talking was still difficult, he felt shy in front of the blond. The sheer strength and seriousness the blond represented seemed intimidating.

“Yes?” Fili asked gently. Somehow many things were complicated, and talking about anything personal was strange. Killian kept his distance emotionally, and Fili could only wish they were closer. That they actually talked and bonded.

“Do you think... Is this a relationship?” Kili asked with difficulty.

“It will be what you want it to be.” Fili told him soberly.

“What do you want it to be?” Kili asked.

“I’m content with what is between us now.” Fili told him, hiding all his emotion again, not wanting to engage into another crazy game.

Kili gazed at him slowly trying to make out if there was anything in his voice or eyes or face indicating he actually wanted him. He knew the blond wanted him physically, he could literality feel it every day. But he wanted so much more...

“Once we go to UK... I don’t want to be hiding you.” Kili suddenly said and waited for any sign on his face.

“I’m too big to hide.” Fili replied trying to remain calm.

“I mean we’re sleeping in one bed, I want you with me there, not as a trainer or bodyguard.” Kili told him.

“Then as what?” Fili asked feeling his heart beat frantically.

“As my boyfriend.” Kili kissed him trying to show how much he wanted it. How much it meant to him. When those strong arms went around him, he had no doubt he wanted the blond more than anyone else ever before, and nobody else could compare.

\-----

Fili decided to play along, and by the time the trip to UK came, he finally managed to sell his house actually making a large profit on it. When he brought it four years ago for two million, Fili spent his free time polishing it, repainting and refurnishing it. He always liked handiwork at his darkest time during physiotherapy, he even consider building as a profession he could pick up. Not having any real profession apart from sport. But making nearly an extra two million meant he had a safe future. Extra work from Dwalin from time to time would mean staying afloat, but first after coming back he had to think of a new place to live. A cheaper place to live, and a safe way to invest what he had left. Slowly he decided he should talk to Dwalin, maybe there were other options...

UK was surprising for him, he had been there a few times, but he never had the time to see anything. Now Killian was acting like a real boyfriend, clingy, no matter the public or people. Kissing him, showing so much affection, Fili wondered how much was pretend and play, and how much was real. If it had been real, it would be a dream come true, but something in Fili kept seeing the spiteful rude star he met the first day. The filming was actually fun, it was fun to see how it all worked, and the spectacular scenery added to the charm. The whole trip was another dream. A dream he never dared dream. And going to bed in Killian’s warm arms, feeling his warm breath on his neck, and the immense closeness was something he had dreamt about all his life.

Until the bomb dropped and the media picked up their relationship. Soon they were flooded with newspapers with all kinds of assumptions. Photos of them together, photos from Killian’s films, photos from Fili’s career. Later all about why he ended his career, why he sold his house. How he moved into Killian’s home. Insinuations about how rich he was, and how much more rich Killian was. About Killian’s uncle. About the huge fortune behind his name. And the more Fili read the more he felt a huge gap between them.

He saw Killian read the newspapers, he saw the unvoiced questions on his face and in his eyes. He waited for him to ask them, but Killian never did.

\-----

Kili was stunned with the media and the news. He was stunned with the idea why Philip ended his career, about the catastrophic injury. He had billions of questions, about why he didn’t try again, why he sold his beautiful expensive house. Slowly seeds of feeling used had been sown. He sold his house around the time they talked about being together. Not talking to him about it. Questions about what he did with all the money he made during the peak of his career. Questions about what Philip felt, because with every passing day Kili felt like he was the one pushing and intruding, and Philip was willing but in a way passive.

He observed him a long time, and the blond rarely reached for him. He rarely kissed him out of his own spur. He loved the sex, but yet he rarely initiated. Somewhere along the way Kili felt hollow and used.

\-----

When they came back Fili had a feeling it was over. It was like waking up from the most beautiful dream ever. He no longer had a home to go back to. He no longer had a job, so he arrived on Dwalin’s doorstep.

“I can offer you a part time job at the gym, sparring and training.” Dwalin proposed with ease.

“Sounds great!” Fili admitted with ease.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Dwalin reached out to the secretive and closed person. Knowing Fili was too proud to accept help.

“I have a few plans.” Fili assured him and got back into his car, thinking quickly. He arrived at a small hotel, got a room and began searching real estate adds on his laptop.

He circled a few adds and appointed a few meetings. A new idea already in his mind. A way to stay afloat doing what he actually liked doing.

\------

“I know it requires a lot of work, but the view is spectacular!” The agent advertised the old house on the beach front. It was a bit away from the posh rich houses, but it had an interesting history, and the location was stunning. “Everything up to the beach, and an extra 90 acres behind the house up to the main road.” She added with a huge smile.

Fili gazed around the beautiful wooden house, it had only four rooms, but the attic pace was unused. The more Fili looked at it, the more he had ideas. He saw similar houses, but none had the location or the big piece of land. Privacy away from the other houses. The history. But this one was the most expensive on his list, with a starting million two hundred.

“Eight hundred paid today.” Fili used all his charm to get the woman to give in.

“I have to contact the owners.” She seemed stunned.

“I’ll swing by your office tomorrow afternoon.” He calmly told her.

He wasn’t surprised when the next morning he got a phone call inviting him to sign the contract, the price was realistic for the state of the house, even with the stunning location.

Three days later he cancelled his storage, and got a truck. All alone he packed the moving truck just to unpack it in his new devastated house. But he was used to being alone.

\------

“So have you found a place to stay?” Dwalin asked him when he showed up for his work at the gym. They agreed on three days a week, the salary enough to pay for bills.

“I bought a new house.” Fili told him calmly.

“Good!” Dwalin smiled. “If I get another job I’ll call you.”

“That would be great!” Fili smiled.

“Do you need some help moving?” Dwalin asked all of a sudden, knowing just how independent Fili was.

“I got it done.” Fili just laughed and went to his duties.

\------

His great ideas gave him wings, and allowed to forget the burning sensation in his heart. The longing. He simply tried to cover it up with paint. As he scrapped the old floor and walls, as he cleaned the beautiful wooden deck, it felt like cleaning his life. Like repainting his whole life. Slowly the beauty he saw in the house was emerging. Slowly his hard work was paying off, as the house was finally looking as he wanted it to look. In calm blues and whites, with well selected decorations.

When he finally finished half a year later, he had a good feeling in his chest. This was something he could do, and something he did well.

Finishing his huge time consuming project was like poking a balloon. Now he had nothing left again, just the stunning view of the sea, the sea remaining him so much about the one person he did not want to remember. The one person he wanted to forget.

“Time to find a new project or get a dog.” He decided.

\------

He got a dog, more by chance than anything else. Coming back from the gym he noticed a tiny thing on the side of the road. The dog was young and injured, and extremely enthusiastic to receive help. So after a visit at the vet, taking care of the paw injury, and a few shots, he took the vivid puppy home.

“What’s a good name for a puppy?” He asked the dog, looking at him curiously, the long legs and beautiful long reddish fur.  

“Smaug?” He asked the puppy only to be licked enthusiastically.

“Seems we got a name!” He laughed carefree patting the dog who seemed really happy.

\-----

Kili felt dead. So dead, so lifeless and so lost in his life. His whole life he knew what he wanted. He had to fight to get it. Fight opposing his uncle when he wanted to become an actor. Fight with people thinking he was paying his way into the business. Endless hard work to prove he was worth it.

He had no idea what happened, he truly didn’t. Somehow when he tried to force the blond to step forward, he stepped back. And realising the blond didn’t really want him... broke Kili’s heart. For the first time he went into a relationship with an open heart, he had no idea when the blond became the most important person in his life. He was always there, and suddenly he wasn’t. Without a word he left, Kili had a faint impression there was pain in those blue eyes, but before he could say something Philip got into his car and drove away.

His job ended, so he just left. Without a word, leaving him all alone. The press was still on them as a story, writing about him being bisexual, asking questions about Philip’s sexual identity. Living on the news about Philip selling his house and probably living with him. Some people were enraged with the gay identity, but others seemed to embrace the idea.

Job offers began storming him, and he even told Nori to stop calling.

“It’s the peak of your career!” Nori scolded him. “I just got you the best role in your career, listen to this... You got a role in Predator!”

“What?” Kili’s eyes went wide, he was a huge horror fan, but he never got a role of the right class.

“You need a bit more training, but I’m sure your boyfriend will help you prepare...” Nori told him with a smile on his face.

“He’s not my boyfriend...” Kili hissed.

“The press thinks otherwise...” Nori pointed out.

Kili exhaled and looked down dejectedly.

“What happened? You two seems perfect...” Nori asked him gently, stunned to see a vulnerable Kili for once.

“I have no idea what happened...” Kili admitted.

“Well that means... I should take things into my hands again.” Nori winked at him.

“What about you and Bofur?” Kili suddenly asked.

“We’re still friends with benefits...” Nori hissed.

“Move in with him.” Kili advised him.

“Talk with the guy you love.” Nori hissed back at him.

“We have a deal!” Kili smiled. “Just get me his address.”

\------

Kili arrived at the secluded house with his heart in his throat. He glanced at the ‘For Sale’ sign with a strange feeling. The house was simply stunning. Beautiful and breathtaking. Classic, small and stylish all at the same time. The view as beautiful as from his house. But there was no one there.

He glanced at the tattered pickup truck in the driveway and the Prius next to it, and he decided to wait. He sat on the lower steps of the stunning white deck and he gazed at the ocean, replaying all the lines he wanted to say in his head.

\-----

Fili saw the person waiting on the steps from a larger distance, but Smaug saw him earlier. The puppy immediately sped up seeing the stranger just to launch a puppy attack. Kicking, kissing and demanding cuddling.

He heard the wild laughter from Killian’s mouth, he saw the only person he ever loved embrace his annoying dog and look up to him with so much happiness, it melted Fili’s broken heart.

“Hi!” He said trying to regain some cool.

“Hey!” Killian got up but Smaug was disappointed with the lack of attention and began barking at both of them.

Kili forgot all the lines he practised, but for the first time he saw some emotion in those cold blue eyes. A tingling of surprise and happiness. So instead of talking he reached out, and without warning began kissing him like crazy. Philip held him again to his strong chest, as if the months apart did not matter. As if nothing happened.

“I missed you...” Kili confessed in between tender kisses.

“What took you so long?” Fili asked surprised with the crazy feeling of bursting in his chest.

“It’s kind of hard to find this place.” Kili grinned.

“How do you like it?” Fili asked him gently.

“I just love it! Why are you selling it?” Kili asked surprised. “It’s paradise.”

“I need something to keep my mind off you.” Fili confessed in a low chuckle. “I got a new house to redo.”

“You renovated this?” Kili was so puzzled he gazed at the beautiful house again.

“Since my boyfriend didn’t need me, I had to focus on something.” Fili admitted.

“I need you so much...” Kili admitted.

“You should have just said a word...” Fili scolded him.

“My boyfriend was cold and unapproachable.” Kili complained.

“And mine was rude and selfish.” Fili added.

“I need your help...” Kili told him.

“So that’s the only reason why you came back?” Fili hissed with pain.

“No, I came back because my boyfriend walked out on me without a word.” Kili kissed him again.

“Lunch?” Fili proposed.

“I thought you’d never asked... I waited here like an hour for you...” Kili complained with a huge smile.

"And I had to wait almost seven months..." Fili hissed.

"I'm sorry..." Kili looked down with teary eyes.

"Just never do it again." Fili pulled him in the direction of his house.

 


End file.
